witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dandelion's Lute
|Image = Places Lute house.png}} Dandelion's Lute is a secondary quest in Chapter III of . Dandelion has left his lute in the bedroom of a young "music student" of his and needs Geralt's help to retrieve it. * The main quest The Source must be advanced to the point that Dandelion drags Geralt to the drink-fest, otherwise Dandelion will not be present at The New Narakort inn to start this quest. Walkthrough The first time the witcher enters The New Narakort, he spies the bard sitting at a table near the door. It seems Dandelion is there to give a concert, but his lute is missing. He will not go into further detail until a little liquid encouragement, in the form of seven beers, is supplied. It seems that Dandelion is up to his old tricks and has been caught by Rozalind Pankiera'a father giving the girl lessons of a dubious nature. He was subsequently chased out of the house, leaving his precious lute behind and now he dare not return. He wants the witcher to retrieve the lute, and since they are friends, Geralt agrees (otherwise you would not be reading this walkthrough, right?). Once at the Pankieras' house (which is just around the corner and then across the street from the New Naracort Inn, on the way to the Maribor Gate), our hero is confronted by the irate father who initially will not let the witcher enter. A conversation ensues leading to one of two choices: * Fisticuffs: which leads to a typical fistfight * Bribery: 50 for, as he puts it: "pain and suffering" Either way, the witcher finally makes it upstairs where he meets the young lady in question, Rozalind herself. It seems that her father has locked her in her room since the incident and Dandelion has not even been back to her window. Geralt explains that Dandelion is basically a bounder and that she should have expected no less, but he does sympathize and suggests that giving back the lute would make it seem like she dumped the bard and not the other way around. She does see the logic in that argument but then gets a little carried away with the scenario she decides to construct. Deciding that she would go as far as saying that she had refused a marriage proposal from the bard. At this point, Geralt has an opportunity for a little action himself, actually a couple of opportunities. He can either tell her that saying she refused a marriage proposal would be pushing the bounds of credibility, in which case she gets a bit upset, or he can agree and get right to the rumpy-pumpy. If he does initially upset her, all is not lost, he just has to commiserate a little and then offer to cheer her up. Either way it is one more notch in the bedpost and then back to the New Narakort to deliver the instrument to its owner. Notes * Dandelion's concert actually happens any time after 18:00, not 20:00 as he says and it is only triggered by Geralt entering the tavern, so taking a room in the tavern to wait for the concert does not actually work, unless you leave the inn and then return. * Meeting the nobleman's daughter before getting the quest results in not getting the option for the sex card. * If you do not talk to Dandelion the first time you meet him at the inn he will disappear. It was previously thought he would never return but if you finish the quest to rescue Alvin from the Salamander, Dandelion will return to the inn, no matter how you chose between Triss and Shani. * You have to drink Dandelion under the table and get the complete story before finding the lute, or else you get the same outcome as if you found it. * This is your first opportunity to meet Dandelion if you fail to complete Old Friend of Mine and attend Shani's party, but both Geralt and Dandelion will still behave as if they have met since Geralt lost his memory. Phases The Lute / Dandelion's Lute Geralt learns of the lute from the bard: :Dandelion asked me to recover his lute. Without it, he can't perform as scheduled at the New Narakort. Apparently, the lute is in a certain house in Vizima. Dandelion needs his lute. He left it in a certain house in Vizima... '' '''Geralt just finds the lute': :I found Dandelion's lute at the home of a certain charming young woman. Seems her father was not happy about her relations with the poet... I must take the lute to Dandelion. I'm sure he misses it... I must return the lute to Dandelion. He must miss it... Daddy Sees Red So that's the story... Dandelion screwed some lass and now her daddy reaches for his axe every time he sees a bard. I must be careful when I enter his house. I need to be careful when I enter that house. Apparently, dad's up in arms. The Muse It turns out the lute is in the possession of a certain merchant's beautiful daughter. It's somewhere in her room, she's keeping it as a memento of her lover. I should look for the lute in the damsel's room. The Lute Reclaimed I have Dandelion's lute. Time to return it to the owner so that he can perform at the New Narakort. I need to get back to the New Narakort and give Dandelion his lute. (1500 XP) The Concert I gave the lute to Dandelion. He's always getting into trouble and I'm always having to save him. He invited me to his concert - at eight at the New Narakort. To tell the truth, I'm in no mood to listen to his wailing. Dandelion invited me to his concert - at the New Narakort at eight o'clock. (5000 XP) Videos File:Dandelion's Lute cs:Marigoldova loutna de:Rittersporns Laute es:Laúd de Dandelion hu:Dandelion lantja it:Il liuto di Dandelion pl:Lutnia Jaskra ru:Лютня Лютика Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher quests